sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuckles the Hybrid
Tuckles the Hybrid is a Fan Based Character made by http://odbod.deviantart.com/ 'Background Story' Tuckles Soal was born to two parents, Sureé Aemthyst (Fox) and Lerxst Soal (Echidna), as a hybrid. He lived most of his life within nature, as that was what the planet now focused on after the 'World Reconstruction Clause'. He lived and grew up in a house that sat along a dirt path that cirlces the entire world and leads to everywhere possible, every city, every location. His parents were Palace Walkers, legends of their time, and still known as legends to this day. While Tuckles was growing up, he was taken to the Palace on an occasional basis, with Sadic being his aid and Sureé being his big time inspiration and followee. He learned, by himself, the way the Palace worked. The Palace floats in the sky, and the Palace Walkers would make sure the world stayed in order. There were no boundaries or countries anymore, everything was unified. But, in the spot of conflict or error, the Palace was there to do what was right and step in if it was needed or requested. Tuckles was intrigued and inspired by these acts of grace. After going to the Palace enough, he eventually became part of the Palace, way younger than a regular Palace walker would become at the Palace. He gained plenty of enemies from that occurence, but eventually got widespread respect after he displayed his ideas to everyone, especially during the Palace Corruption years. Tuckles, after a while, became a Spiritualist, non-class, which is rare between any Palace type. Someone who's a specific type, without a class, is not only perfected in their tagged type, but they also have strong traits in another type, which could be Healer, Sentinel, or Guardian. In this case, Tuckles was a Spiritualist with Sentinel as his other strong type, Healer the third under. If he was Spiritualist Type-A, he'd be the strongest Spiritualist of his type, but have no strengths in any other Palace Type whatsoever. Sadic and Lerxst realized that he was a non-class, even though his mom, Sureé, kept hammering it on them, as well as the Palace library for months. She knew it in the first place because of his scores on his tests for type. At an event for the new Palace Walkers that usually occured every year, he ended up meeting Rémy, who eventually would become the love of his life. They were great friends for the longest time, six years at least up until Tuckles finally decided to break his shell and come out and tell her. She wanted to say the same thing, as she claimed, and from there, their love grew. As time went by, he evetually met up with everyone else that was part of his 'crew', Ren, Ranos, Soren, Myan, Syan. This group of people, combined with Sadic and Rémy grew into the strongest minds that the Palace ever had. Their strength and unity eventually led up into the ending of the Palace Corruption, with Soren taking over and managing to kick out the corrupted higher-ups. But, this didn't happen until Tuckles was eighteen years of age, five exact years after his mother was brutally killed in a act of engagement. The Palace higher-ups refused to let any Palace Walker, whether it be family or friend to help her in the act of battle, and Lerxst and Shadic, as loyal as they are, prevented Tuckles and Rémy from running to save her. This was the basis of corruption that led into the 'Pre-Fight Act', preventing any Palace Walker to aid without request. This caused plenty of wars to go on without Palace aid, leading into destruction of that particular spot of the world. As time went on, Tuckles fought and found the one who killed his mother. He proceeded to killing him, and returning the world to a stable state, after the nature became barren and the skies turned gray over time. This led into the 'New Palace' movement, with Soren rebuilding the entire floating Palace and bringing it to what it should have been before, with elements of what it used to be. Tuckles became the biggest center of focus on many fronts, as he became a speaker for the new Palace Walker events as well as the guidance for everyone. He walked through the Palace, and worked at the Palace as if he was just a regular Palace Walker like everyone else. "I'm the same as you all. I'm a worker, I'm a fighter. I'm no bigger than any of you in any respect. I do my deeds and even I ask for help when I need it." -Tuckles Soal, at a New Palace Walker Event. A year later, the Broken City was attacked by the Sekets, a large variant race of Racoons who seek at nothing but to conquer and bring the world to its knees, though their attacks are done only years at a time. While the Broken City was attacked, Tuckles led his crew as well as got help from the Nahk'Ti, and proceeded to fighting several long weeks and bring the Sekets down. Even amongst the conflicts that still occur, his 'crew' or family consider him a leader, which Tuckles doesn't consider himself one. With the help of Soren's world knowledge, as well as other skills, he and Tuckles, as well as everyone else continue to make sure the world will always stay stable. 'Abilities' Tuckles' abilities are governed by what he gathered as he was young. The focus of his world, the Palace, as well as his parent's values allowed him to gain the abilities he has. His overall 'skillset' is derived from being elementalist, being able to control the energies of each force of nature. Combining those forces allow him to be defensive or offensive. Carapace -- Carapace is a physical ability that expands the muscle structure of the body, making the mind quicker in response, surrounding and inner energies more expendable, and over all showing a physical appearance on the body everywhere. When Tuckles uses this ability, it is usually not done purposefully, but done in an act of violence or a moment when required to be defensive or offensive. This originated from seeing 'red'. The difference between Tuckles, Rémy, or Soren using this ability is that the blades within Tuckles' knuckles expand out into sword like blades. This isn't permanent, but cannot be prevented during Carapace. However, the blades can be expanded out either way, with or without. PSI Shot -- PSI Shot is the result of a basic energy being used to its basic advantage that not many can conceive. Though common throughout everyone within his world who can use the energies, his use of the PSI Shot is unique. The ball created and shot will do what is processed through Tuckles' mind, depending on what energy he's using into the shot. It's mostly variations and sometimes uncontrolled. Commonly, Tuckles will use it as a power-shot, to force someone down as if to stun them. A stun-like shot can be done as well, but was only used twice, once against a guard within the Nahk'Ti Temple, and one in an engaged war with the Sekets. If it was done purposefully or uncontrolled once in that act of war, is unknown. In form, a PSI shot is not a solid ball, and can be manipulated to be rings, blades, or anything else he fancies. Prime Screen -- Prime Screen is the creation of a barrier, being small or large, protecting himself or a large group of people. The barrier appears a transparent orange, much like his skin color. The energy used is not directly thrown into the shield, though the shield is extremely strong and powerful. Most PSI shots thrown at it, or any other abilities for that matter cannot penetrate the barrier at most times. Though seldom used and extremely powerful, it does has its downsides on Tuckles' end of the usage. The shield is close to being impenetrable, at the cost of an energy collapse if destroyed. During the conflict against the Sekets, the large orbs sent out to hit the buildings of the Broken City slammed into a barrier Tuckles created. The shield broke like glass, and Tuckles cringed as he felt all of his energy drain out instantly. Myan had to heal him to give him the energy he needed to stand and regather his energy gradually. Energetic Crush -- Simplistic, yet, difficult to master, Energetic Crush is more of a physical manuever with an energy backbone. If done correctly, different effects can occur at contact of a punch, some stronger than others if you're a different energy set/Palace Type. The effects are as followed: -Energy drain. The energy lost is not substantial, but it's enough to prevent heavy energy usage from the enemy. -Electric Stun, like a stun gun, it's paralyzing. It does not drain energy. -Flames. On contact, fire is ignited. It's not extreme, but enough to cause plenty of burns, sometimes second degree. -Graceful Impact, the toughest one to pull off, Tuckles is the only one able to pull it off beautifully. When done, a simple punch is done. And like all punches, they hurt in the beginning. But, a minute down the road, the pain that fades away comes back three times as hard and spreads throughout the area of the body the punch landed. This type of punch was done twice, once in a sparring match with a Broken citizen, and one against Sadic. 'Personality' Tuckles is on the side of being on the listening side of everything, though he can talk quite a bit. He'll listen to any problems, and try to give advice to anyone. He has an open heart, but refuses to let in negativity that he senses around a person. Tuckles displays optimism, even when times are bleak. He can be outgoing, but also hidden at times. Tuckles is also tough, but doesn't show it off. He'd rather be tough when it's necessary. He's a thinker. His life revolves around his thoughts and what his mind says. His mind seems split, the side where it's "him" and the side that interjects or inserts more detail on a subject or concept being focused on. This sometimes turns into conflicts when he can't decide on something, or even during the 'red' occurence, where the "thinking side" conflicts with the "him" side, wanting to cause havoc on the negativity risen around him. The conflicts occur in realms of negative energy or auras or during times of mental displacement. 'Interactions with other characters' Rémy Rea Rémy is a lifelong friend of Tuckles'. They both had met in the Palace while they were young, during a newcomer Palace Walker event. Rémy's parents were close friends to Tuckles' parents, even long before they were born. However, Rémy's parents are no longer part of the Palace as they live in a city away from the Palace occurences. They no longer visit or keep contact with Rémy any longer. This eventually led into Sadic, Soren, and the parents of Tuckles (Lerxst and Sureé) to bring her in as part of the family. Though considered as part of the unity that was eventually was created, Tuckles and Rémy eventually created a bond that lasted over time, but never spoke of. They now display the love for each other each day and share common attributes in mostly everything about them, excluding personalities. Sadic Sadic is known as the 'Wise Old Man' to Tuckles, as well as everyone else. Even Lerxst, though they are the same age. Sadic is always given shit to, not just by Tuckles, but everyone else. It's not Sadic's fault, however. Sadic is silent and monotone normally, so Tuckles tries to break the ice with him. Even though they've had a few conflicts over safety or Palace concerns, they're imseperable. Sadic works as Tuckles' advice and listening sector, providing input or all out help in any situation. Ren Tuckles had met Ren two years after being on the Palace. Ren is a year older than Tuckles. They started on the rough ends of it all. Ren originally tried to outclass Tuckles in everything, from energy, to fighting, to the Palace grounds. She knew that Tuckles' mom and dad were a big deal on the Palace because of who they were and what they've done. It wasn't jealousy, she just tried to show off that he really isn't anything, even though his parents were. Tuckles eventually proved her wrong in a public fight in the middle of the Palace, with majority of the Palace walkers watching. Not only did they destroy several walls, they also put plenty of bruises on each other. Ren was able to stand up from everything and come back as if nothing happened to her. She continued to excel over Tuckles in almost everything, leaving Tuckles to become exhausted and close to losing the fight. He noted how Ren's natural self-healing was beyond perfect, but it had a flaw. She didn't believe him and laughed. In the end, Eventually, Tuckles broke out with his energy crush abilities and took down Ren, as she could not recover from any energy crushes being placed on her. Her natural healing could not heal fast enough on the crushes, especially the graceful impacts. After that fight and Ren was lying on the ground, letting out tears, Tuckles walked over to Ren and kneeled down and let out a hand for her. She took his hand and from then on, they became good friends with the occasional conflict. Ranos Never before has a friendship boomed so easily between Tuckles and anyone. Ranos and Ren -are- best friends. But Ranos was never the one to want to humiliate anyone. She'd rather soak in what everyone has to offer, even if they do have higher recognition or higher Palace status, though the status is just a fake element of discussion. Ren and Ranos were together one day, and Tuckles and Ranos just talked and talked out of the blue, and eventually, Ranos joined the family. Ranos and Tuckles have never had a physical fight, not even a sparring match. Soren Soren became a friend of Tuckles when Tuckles turned 14, one year after Sureé's death. Soren and Tuckles hit it off big, much like Ranos and Tuckles. The only difference is that it was the best friend factor like Ren and Ranos. They agreed in virtually everything, and always enjoyed each other's company. They argue on occasion, when it's something Palace related or real-grounds related, but eventually they come to a conclusion that is sound and perfect not just between them, but the rest of the union amongst them, Rémy, Sadic, Sokel, Ren, Ranos, Myan and Syan. The Twins, Myan and Syan Myan and Syan are part of Soren. They are both healers and great girls. They are well educated, as well as powerful in their abilities. They look up to Tuckles for advice or inspiration. They'll back up Tuckles, always. The first time they met was when the Palace was destroyed by an unknown enemy. Myan and Tuckles are the closest to each other. Tuckles originally was impressed by both girl's healing abilities, as well their intelligence. And Tuckles would swear any day, that if something happened to them, he'd always be there to help them out. They are much younger than him, so he feels like a sort of mentor to them, much like Soren was. Tuckles has no permanent general enemies. All general enemies either have left the Palace or are on the real-grounds, refusing to conflict. 'Facts' *The first time Tuckles ever used Carapace in the 'red' mode was on the Palace in a with a group of hot shots who always taunted Tuckles. Fighting in general amongst other Palace Walkers is prohibited and can be punishable. *His 'split mind' started two years after his mom's death. He never had it any time before that. *The best physical, non-energy fight/sparring match that Tuckles ever won was against a Broken citizen who was three times his size in muscle mass, but also a foot taller than him. *Tuckles once had to save Sadic when he was close to getting killed while in a war protecting a city from siege. Sadic was using his full potential during the entire conflict. Sadic is at least two times as strong as Tuckles when using his full potential. Category:Hybrids